Las dos caras de la luna
by Killari Ai
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número dieciocho del joven maou, Wolfram cree que las cosas cambiarán ahora que Yuuri es mayor de edad, pero, no será así. Y, para empeorar todo, algo malo le sucederá a Wolfram... ¿Qué pasará ahora?, Wolfram siente que después de aquello, Yuuri lo despreciará más. Por lo que decide mantenerlo en secreto... pero, ¿hasta cuando podrá callar?


**Las dos caras de la luna**

**I**

El castillo de Shin Makoku se veía más hermoso y elegante aquella noche. Las decoraciones habían sido idea de Cecile, Annisina, Greta y de Gunter, por lo que nadie se sorprendió de encontrarse con animales extraños en la entrada del palacio, ni de las flores regadas por todos lados y mucho menos, de los experimentos extraños y peligrosos que se encontraban en la parte más alta del castillo, que producían luces que se podían apreciar desde el otro lado de la ciudad. Yuuri acababa de regresar de su mundo, después de celebrar una modesta fiesta con su familia, arrastrado por Murata para que no llegase tarde a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños en Shin Makoku. Su hermano Shori también los había acompañado, solo para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control y nadie aprovechara el momento para acercarse con malas intensiones a su querido hermano. Yuuri casi se cae de espaldas al ver el castillo tan sobrecargado, días antes había expresado que deseaba una reunión tranquila con amigos, pero, esto era demasiado. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse ya que, en esos momentos llegó Wolfram y se lo llevó arrastrando del brazo para que se cambiara de ropa. Yuuri cumplía los dieciocho años de edad y ya era oficialmente mayor de edad en la tierra de donde provenía, así que por eso, la celebración tenía que ser por todo lo alto.

- Como ya eres mayor de edad, ahora sí podremos planear la boda – dijo su rubio prometido, mientras le mostraba el traje que usaría para bajar al gran salón.

- Se parece mucho a lo que uso todos los días – dijo Yuuri con una risita nerviosa.

- Y, lo podemos anunciar cuando hagamos el brindis de honor – seguía diciendo Wolfram emocionado.

- Me alegra que no sea tan extravagante de todos modos, así me sentiré más cómodo.

- ¡Podría ser en seis meses!, ¿no sería lo ideal?

- ¿Eh?, ¿seis meses para qué? – dijo Yuuri prestándole atención por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar.

- ¡La boda!, ¡Los preparativos de la boda!

- ¿Así? ¿Quiénes se casarán?

- ¡YUURI! – gritó Wolfram perdiendo completamente la paciencia - ¿¡No has escuchado nada de lo que dije!?

- No te enfades Wolf, lo que pasa es que me siento nervioso por salir y estar frente a tanta gente.

- Sí… lo sé – dijo Wolfram con voz apagada. Sabía que Yuuri lo estaba evitando de nuevo y eso lo hacía sentir muy mal.

- Discúlpame, no estés con esa cara. Mañana me regañas todo lo que quieras, pero hoy, hay que celebrar juntos ¿si? – le dijo el joven maou con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Yuuri? – soltó Wolfram de repente.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, sabes que te aprecio mucho.

- Hablo de amor…

- ¿No podríamos hablar de ello en otro momento? Nos están esperando abajo – Yuuri le dio la espalda nervioso, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa pero, sabía bien lo que Wolfram deseaba escuchar y no estaba preparado para decirlo… aun no. Yuuri sentía cariño y aprecio, pero… ¿amor?, era una palabra demasiado grande para decirla así de fácil. No sabía bien que sentía, ese sentimiento lo aterraba, era lo único que lo asustaba tanto que perdía el hablar por completo.

- Quiero… que me beses ahora. Soy tu prometido… y no me has tocado en absoluto, es más, es un milagro que hayas aceptado compartir la cama conmigo.

- Wolf… este no es el momento.

El joven iba a decir algo pero, en esos momentos, tocaron la puerta y Yuuri fue arrastrado por Greta para que bajase al salón. Wolfram se quedó solo en la habitación. Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sentía como su corazón se hacía polvo, polvo que el viento arrebataba de sus pobres manos junto a las esperanzas de que Yuuri lo viese de otra manera. No quiso bajar a la fiesta, pero su madre apareció y al verlo tan triste le aconsejó que lo hiciera, ya luego con más calma podría hablar con Yuuri. Wolfram se cambió de ropa, bajó al salón y bebió algunas copas de vino, mientras veía como las damas de otros reinos se pegaban a su prometido como abejas a la miel. "Yo jamás podré competir con ellas", "Mis sueños nunca se harán realidad" se repitió mentalmente sintiendo como aquellas molestas lágrimas amenazaban con apoderarse de sus ojos otra vez.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, los invitados quedaron satisfechos con la variedad de comida que hubo y la música alegre. Y, a eso de las tres de la mañana cuando algunos invitados empezaban a marcharse, Wolfram se retiró a su habitación. Esa noche prefería estar a solas, necesitaba el silencio para pensar en muchas cosas. Había una frase que se negaba a pronunciar, le dolía horriblemente el corazón con solo pensar en ello, y esta frase era: "El compromiso debe terminar".

Terminar…

Así, Yuuri estaría libre…

No volvería a molestarlo, ni a dormir con él…

No podría verlo en las mañanas, ni esperarlo en las noches…

Todo se acabaría…

Sin embargo, algo sucedería que alteraría las cosas. Cuando Wolfram subió al piso donde quedaba su habitación, no había nadie, al menos eso le pareció. Quizás se encontraba tan deprimido que sus sentidos estaban siendo bloqueados por eso, era la única explicación para que el joven no se diese cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde la oscuridad. Wolfram había reprimido más lágrimas por temor a verse como un debilucho, pero, tratándose de sus sentimientos y Yuuri… le era muy difícil controlarlos. Sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo en general parecía hundirse en el dolor. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo para seguir con esos pensamientos, ya que, apenas estiró la mano para abrir la perilla de su habitación, cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él por la espalda y le colocó bruscamente en la nariz un pañuelo empapado con un líquido que olía espantoso. Wolfram estuvo luchando por liberarse, intentó usar su majutsu pero el efecto de la droga era demasiado fuerte. Y, pronto sus brazos cayeron a los costados como si se tratasen de los de un muñeco. El joven estaba completamente drogado y había perdido el conocimiento.

La fiesta continuaba allá abajo, en el gran salón. La música se podía escuchar hasta los pisos superiores. Nadie se dio cuenta que Wolfram había desaparecido, sus hermanos se encontraban cuidando las entradas y despidiendo a los invitados que se marchaban. Greta acababa de irse a dormir acompañada de Annisina. Cecile estaba en la gloria con tantos hombres que la adulaban e invitaban a bailar. Y, nadie se imaginaba que Wolfram había sido secuestrado en el mismo castillo y llevado hacia una de las habitaciones antiguas que se encontraban cerca de las mazmorras. El lugar en donde solían mantener a las personas sospechosas antes de una interrogación. Era el único lugar en donde las melodías del salón se escuchaban ahogadas, el único rincón del castillo al que nadie se le ocurriría ir a esas horas. Wolfram seguía profundamente dormido, no sintió cuando le ataron las manos a la cabecera de una cama vieja, ni tampoco cuando lo empezaron a desvestir lentamente, ni a besar su delicada piel. El secuestrador solo quería una sola cosa y al parecer la iba a obtener sin problemas. Los labios de Wolfram fueron profanados muchas veces, su cuello empezó a rebelar unos moretones producto de las mordidas y besos bruscos que le daba aquella sombra misteriosa. El joven se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y, empezó a reaccionar levemente cuando sintió como le aflojaban el cinturón para quitarle los pantalones.

- Qué… ¿Qué sucede? – dijo débilmente mientras abría pesadamente los ojos. No pudo ver nada, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro y la ventana que se encontraba a varios pasos de la cama, no ayudaba. Estaba totalmente ido, dominado por aquella droga, pero, sintió aquella mano tocando su entrepierna, tocando una zona prohibida para él. Wolfram creía firmemente en la idea de que solo se podían hacer esas cosas estando casado. No comprendía nada, pero, al liberarse un poco más de efecto de la droga, empezó a moverse en un intento por alejar a esa persona. Entendió al fin de que se trataba y su corazón dio un salto brusco dentro de su pecho.

– Por favor… - empezó a suplicar – No me hagas nada… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Esto es lo que quiero – dijo el desconocido con voz ahogada, empezando a besar y lamer aquella zona, rápidamente, antes que Wolfram recuperase las fuerzas. El chico se estremeció, quiso gritar pero de sus labios solo salían frases débiles. Wolfram quiso mover sus manos pero se dio cuenta que estaban atadas, por momentos cerraba los ojos ante la sensación de mareo, pero luego los abría en un intento de reconocer a su atacante. – Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? – le dijo el hombre con una risa que estremeció al rubio.

- Te lo suplico…

- Sé que siempre has querido esto… un cuerpo que se mantiene joven y hermoso no puede permanecer sin ser tocado, sin ser adorado… admítelo, ¿¡te gusta, verdad!?

- No puedo hacer estas cosas – dijo Wolfram con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no puedes hacerme esto…

- ¿Es por el Maou?, ¿estás esperando a ese debilucho? Olvídate de él, jamás te tocara como lo hago yo.

- Él vendrá por mí… Yuuri… ¿dónde estás? – dijo Wolfram sintiéndose desesperado, frustrado por no poder moverse a voluntad. – Ayúdame… - repitió muchas veces mentalmente, rogaba porque Yuuri se diera cuenta de su ausencia, que pronto se lo comunicara a sus hermanos y lo rescataran. Pero, el tiempo pasaba, la noche avanzaba y estaba en poder de aquel desconocido sin poder hacer nada. Wolfram sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y suplicar, ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando aquel hombre se puso sobre él y lo penetró sin esperar más. El dolor era insoportable, podía sentirlo rompiendo su alma, su existencia entera. La tortura no terminó ahí, el hombre lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas y aquellos minutos le parecieron eternos a Wolfram. No podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo. Solo era un muñeco tirado sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba siendo manchado por completo. Lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse consciente era la imagen de Yuuri en su mente, aun mantenía las esperanzas de que él viniera. Sabía que Yuuri lo buscaría… deseaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuri…

Ayúdame…

Ven por mí…

Por favor…

Pero, a pesar de sus deseos Yuuri no apareció. Cuando el hombre lo soltó, Wolfram estaba en silencio, su cuerpo temblaba y le ardía horriblemente. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando. Solo, cerró los ojos, queriendo morirse en esos momentos. No le importaba nada más, quería desaparecer. Ni siquiera supo cuando el desconocido se marchó, aun lo desatara antes de irse, Wolfram no se movió.

Y, así permaneció toda la noche…

Continuará…


End file.
